In The End
by To Seek The Truth
Summary: In the end, it'll be okay' he promised. I believed him, I've always believed." Implied AllenxOC. Oneshot, Allen's best friend muses over a promise he made to them.


I looked out the window of the train. I was going back to the Black Order, my mission was done, it was time to go home. I had been a Finder at the start of my time in the Black Order, just like my father before me, but then the Innocence chose me to wield it. It chose me to fight. I wasn't angry or upset about it, but I was far from overjoyed.

My father wasn't happy at all. He was very close to being angry about it but he knew to keep his mouth shut. He was upset that his only daughter would be fighting in a war. My best friend was upset too.

I didn't think that my best friend had any room to talk, that it was any fair. My best friend was an Exorcist himself, so did he have much room to talk? I didn't think so. But at that moment he was on a mission and wouldn't be there for me to talk to when I got back. It troubled me, but I always worried too much.

My thoughts continued on about my best friend, Allen Walker. He had not been part of the Black Order for long but his cheerful attitude was a wonderful addition during the bleak and seemingly unending war. He was always smiling, laughing and he was around my age which made me curious. I got to know him and before I knew it he was my friend, the best I had ever had.

Before we had left for our missions we had spent the day together. We sat outside the training room, our usual spot. We were both sweaty from training but it never bothered us as we laughed and joked about things. We talked about everything – food, clothes, training, weapons, our pasts – but the war.

Then we ran silent for a moment, our minds wandering I suppose. Only one question came to my mind. I told myself not to utter it. I told myself it was not a good question. I told myself, but I didn't listen to myself.

"Allen?" I started, my voice holding a nervous note in it.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking over at me. He smiled, the usual smile that I had come to love. It made me stutter on the question for a moment. I knew I shouldn't ask it. My mind yelled at me again for even thinking it up.

"What happens...if...if we, you know, lose this war?"

"If we lose?" he repeated. "Why would we lose?" His brow furrowed. I felt my face heat up and I looked down.

"I don't know..." I muttered "Just forget it, 'kay?" I looked away.

"Hey" His voice was gentle as were his fingers and he touched my cheek to make me look at him. He left his fingers there. "In the end, it'll be okay" he promised. I believed him, I've always believed. "If it's not okay, it's not the end...'kay?" He smiled then.

I blinked, watching him for a moment and then I smiled as well. Allen would not lie to me, he would not make up a fairy tale to please me. I touched his fingers with my own, holding them against my cheek.

"Thank you Allen"

"What are you thanking me?" he asked. "You're my friend. That's enough reason to help you." He pressed his hand against my cheek and then recalled it.

"You're a good person Allen" He blushed when I said that, just faint lines of pink on his cheeks. "Please be careful, alright?"

"You sure worry a lot" he said, tilting his head to the side a little. "If you don't watch it, you'll go gray – like me!"

I laughed at his joke; it was easy to laugh with him. Plus he was trying to cheer me up. He was trying to keep it on carefree subjects. Maybe some people wouldn't like a person like him – Kanda didn't like him. But I never really liked Kanda either. Me and Allen often played jokes on him when we could. It was the little things that made us smile.

Finally, my mind came back from wandering. I had heard a few reports of Allen's mission and from what I heard, he was fighting for his life. I worried but I kept Allen's words in my mind. He was wise for his age, I had to trust him.

I did trust him; I always would. I knew he'd come back alive. I knew it from the bottom of my heart.

I sighed, pressing my forehead against the cool glass. It helped me clear my thoughts. The only thing that was in my mind was my hope that Allen would be safe. I smiled to myself, I knew that he would be.

"Cuz it's always okay in the end, right Allen?"

* * *

Woot, second oneshot done~  
If you guys want me to write one you can just as me to. I'm going to write ones for a whole bunch of characters.  
According to my list, my next one will be about Jasdevi and then Tyki and then I'm moving onto another series other than D Gray Man  
So be on the watch for the next ones :)


End file.
